Edward Elric Suicide
by Isabella1221
Summary: Das ist meine erste Fanfic also ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, Ed kam wieder von Roy Mustang denn er musste sein Bericht abgeben.

Als er zur Tür lief machte Al sie auf und sagte,,Hallo, Bruder´´

,,Hallo´´ sagte Ed mies mulmig.

,,Was möchtest du zu Essen haben?´´ fragte ihn sein jüngerer Bruder mit großen Augen.

,,Mir egal Hauptsache was zu essen...´´ sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

,,Ookk... dann werde ich mal schnell zum Supermarkt laufen und dir was zu essen kaufen.´´meinte sein Bruder ihn besorgt anschauend.

Als Al raus war ging Ed sofort zum Badezimmer und nahm den Verbandskasten und ein Tuch mit, und schloss sich anschließend ein.

Da klatschte er in die Hände und verwandelte seine Automail wie in eine Waffe.

E flossen ein paar Tränen über Ed´s Wange.

,,Es tut mir leid Al!´´ flüsterte er leise.

Al bemerkte dass er was vergessen hatte, unzwar das Geld.

Da lief Al wieder zurück.

Als Al reinkam merkte Ed es nicht und zog sein Handschuh sowie auch seine Umhang aus.

Da schnitt er sich die Pulsader auf und schrie auf ,,aagghhh´´.

Das bemerkte Al natürlich sofort ging zum Bad und klopfte richtig doll gegen die Tür und schrie ,,Ed! Was ist los? Mach sofort die Tür auf!´´

,,Es geht mir gut ich hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen, kein Drama!Bitte geh Einkaufen.´´ stöhnte Ed.

,,Ok... Dann werde ich mal einkaufen gehen.´´ sagte Al unsicher.

Als er hörte wie Al ging nahm er die Waffe und rammte es sich in den Bauch´.

Da schrie er noch einmal auf.

Er atmete durch und setzte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und schluchzte ganz laut.

Bisschen später hörte er etwas an der Tür da bekam Ed Panik er hatte Al total vergessen.

Da schnappte er sich den Verbandskasten tupfte das Blut von seinem Körper weg und bandagierte ihn.

Dann zog er anschließend seine Schlafsachen an und um den verband am arm zu Verstecken zog er seinen roten Umhang drüber an.

Er fragte sich was er Al erzählen sollte...

Da hatte er eine Idee bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

,,Edward? Bist du immer noch da drin? Bitte komm raus.´´ sagte Al sorgenvoll.

Ed schloss dann die Tür auf und ging raus.

Al sah ihn wütend an und fragte was er da drinnen gemacht habe.

Plötzlich fing er an zu stöhnen und fiel auf die knie, er konnte sich Grad so noch an der wand festhalten.

,,Edward!´´ schrie Alphonse.

,,Es ist alles in Ordnung mir ist nur bisschen schwindelig! Ich leg mich wohl hin.´´

Als sich Ed hinlegte kam Al zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.

,,Was ist los?´´

,,...´´ es kam keine Antwort.

Plötzlich fing Ed an unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Da legte Al seine Hand auf seine Stirn und merkte er konnte nichts fühlen.

,,Es tut mir leid aber ich kann leider nichts fühlen´´ sprach Al enttäuscht.  
Da ging Al in die Küche und machte für Ed eine warme Hühnersuppe damit es ihn bald wieder besser ginge.

Als das Essen fertig war rief Al seinen Bruder doch kam leider keine Reaktion.

Da ging er ins Schlafzimmer von Ed und weckte ihn sanft.

Da stand Ed auf, setzte sich an den Tisch und schlurfte die Suppe.

Plötzlich rutsche beim schlürfen der Ärmel vom Umhang nach unten so dass man Ed´s verband sehen konnte.

Da sah ihn sein Bruder an und griff ihn am arm, zog ihn vom Tisch sodass er kurz aufschrie.

,,Was ist das?´´ sagte Al sauer, zog sein Mantel aus und zeigte auf den Verband.

Da fing Al an zu schreien:,,Was ist das Bruder? Erkläre es mir!´´

Da flossen Tränen über Ed´s Wange und meinte:,,Es tut mir leid verzeih mir!´´

Da versuchte er seinem arm weg zu ziehen aber da zog al seinen arm noch näher an sich ran.

Da schrie Ed wieder auf.

Da riss er Ad´s verband ab und sah dann die Fleischwunde die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte.

,,Ed! Wieso? Wieso Bruder´´ fragte er enttäuscht.

Da zog Al sein T-shirt hoch und sah noch ein verband.

Er riss es auch ab und erkannte wieder einen Wunde.

Da ließ Al sein T-shirt los und setzte sich hin.

,,Es tut mir leid!´´sagte Ed als plötzlich ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde und zusammenbrach.

,,Bruder!´´ schrie Al mit Verzweiflung.

Da schnappte er sich das Telefon und rief einen Krankenwagen.

Dann ging er zu Ed nahm ihn und legte ihn auf die Couch

,,Ed ,aber wieso nur?´´ fragte Al vor sich leise.

,,aagghhh´´ stöhnte Ed´´

Da drehte sich al zu ihn und meinte ,,Deine Eigene Schuld!´´

Da flossen wieder ein paar tränen über seine Wangen und begann wieder unkontrolliert an zu zittern.

Da legte Al eine decke über sein älteren Bruder, als er merkte das der Krankenwagen da war.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, da ging Al hin und machte darauf hin auf.

,,Mein älterer Bruder wollte sich selbst umbringen können sie ihn helfen er liegt da auf der Couch´´

,,Ja klar können wir deinem älteren Bruder helfen.´´ sagte er beruhigend.

Da ging er ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich seine selbst hinzufügten Verletzungen selbst an.

Er wunk mit der Hand zu den anderen dass sie die Trage herbringen sollen.

Al nahm Ed und legte ihn auf die Trage und sagte:,,Alles wird gut! Nur mach das nie wieder!´´

Die Männer fassten an den Seiten der Trage an, hoben Ed hoch und brachten ihn in den Krankenwagen.

,,Al! Ich hab Angst bitte bleib bei mir!´´flüsterte Ed halb bewusstlos.

Darauf hin fuhr Al mit ihm mit.

Als sie im Krankenhaus waren wurden die Wunden erst mal richtig behandelt.

Später nach der Operation ging Al zu seinem älteren Bruder

,,Bruder, wie geht es dir?´´ fragte Al voller Besorgnis.

,,Gut... aagghhh´´ lügt Ed ihn dreist ins Gesicht.

,,Was ist? Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich die Schwester holen?´´ fragte er fast ausflippend.

,,Nein!´´ sprach er leise ohne das man es verstehen konnte.

Darauf kam die Schwester rein und ermittelte eine Gute Nachricht.

,,Du kannst heute nach Hause.´´

,,Wirklich?´´ da sprang Ed auf.

,,Ja´´ meinte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Da nahm Al seinen Bruder huckepack, verabschiedete sich und lief mit Ed zu sich nachhause.


End file.
